Harry Potter y la trisma gris
by Hada-14
Summary: 2


1  
Un secreto muy extraño  
  
Eran las tres en punto de la mañana, Ashley una chica de 14 años, no podía dormir, por lo visto fue culpa de la pelea que tuvo con su mejor amiga Diane. Ashley recordaba una conversación que tuvo antes de pelearse con Diane después del último día de clases: -Ashley, es mía esa pluma, es mía- le decía Diane -Diane, entiende que es mía lo recuerdo por esa mancha que tiene allí- respondía ésta - ¿Que es lo que pasa?-dijo Dave, un chico con cabello castaño claro, de ojos grises y el mejor amigo de Diane y Ashley. -Ashley no me quiere devolver mi pluma. -¡Que no entiendes que es mía!- contestó, Ashley, llena de furia -¡Chicas!-les grito Dave arrebatándoles la pluma -¡por la pandilla gris! no se van a pelear por esto, - soltaron la pluma y se dieron la espalda-No quiero que se pongan así, dense la vuelta y discúlpense. Las chicas no se movieron. Ashley seguía en su cuarto, lleno de afiches de sus artistas favoritos, en su cama, acostada, se dijo a sí misma: - Fue una tontería- y de verdad lo era.  
  
Esa mañana había recibido una carta, de un colegio de magia, la carta no la entregó un cartero, si no una lechuza que entró por la ventana de su cuarto, la carta decía así:  
  
Estimada señorita Dawson:  
Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre a las 11:00 horas en la Estación King´s Cross, en el andén 9 ¾, el expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las 11:30 horas.  
Sabemos que es su primera vez en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, así que enviaremos al ministro de magia: Cornelius Fudge mañana en la mañana, el le explicará todo lo necesario, pero he aquí su material para su quinto año en Hogwarts:  
  
Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 5° Miranda Goshawk Disipar las nieblas del futuro Cassandra Vablatsky Transformación, nivel medio Johann Tracketh Animales fantásticos y Donde encontrarlos, edición 1992 Newt Scamander Ingredientes necesarios para las pociones, Shadewr Noom Encantamientos, nivel avanzado, Thomas Rowcked Historia de la magia, Robert Sambof Los astros y la ayuda que dan a los magos, Nelly Wender Cómo defenderse de las fuerzas oscuras, Erika Wilson Mil hierbas y Hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore  
  
Aquí le tenemos los materiales que deberá usar en algunas de sus clases:  
  
Caldero de peltre del número 2 Un par de guantes de piel de dragón  
  
Adjuntamos un permiso para que pueda visitar Hogsmeade, sus padres o tutores deberán firmarlo y entregármelo a mí.  
Muy atentamente: Profesora M. McGonagall Subdirectora de Hogwarts y Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Pensó que era una broma de Dave para reanimarla, pero había un problema, ¿de donde habría sacado una lechuza, si ni siquiera vuelan de día? Y además, ella no se apellidaba Dawson.  
Después puso música y trató de alejar de sus pensamientos a Diane, a la carta y al tal permiso, después de todo mañana, 31 de julio, sería su cumpleaños número 15, y con esfuerzo logró dormirse.  
Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño: Soñaba que tenía una hermana de nombre Nabledy, que su verdadero apellido no era Keegan, solo que no podía acordarse del apellido del sueño, soñaba con un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache, su nombre era Harry Potter... ¿Quien era es chico? ¿Por que, el chico, decía que era prima de Ashley? Se despertó con un ruido, no supo si era la música de su estereo o los sollozos de sus padres... -¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?, tuve un sueño muy...-se percató de que habían otros individuos allí también- ¿Quiénes son ellos? Eran tres los individuos que estaban en su cuarto aparte de sus padres. Uno de ellos vestía de forma extraña: una capa, sombrero de copa, y traje a rayas verdes, los otros dos vestían de igual manera, un uniforme carmín como de los botones que hay en los hoteles, pero con capa. -Ha llegado el momento hija- le dijo quien suponía que era su padre: Joseph Keegan. -¿El momento de que, papá? - preguntó sin entender nada -De decirte toda la verdad- contestó quien también suponía que era su madre: Caroline Keegan, entre sollozos. -¿La verdad de que?, ¡No entiendo nada! -Ashley- advirtió una voz, era el hombre vestido a rayas verdes- Necesitamos llevarte a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero antes necesitamos explicarte algo. -Hog... ¿que? - ese nombre le sonaba a Ashley - ¿Magia? ¿De que me está hablando usted, y quien rayos es?- dijo empezando a perder un poco la paciencia. - Permíteme presentarme, soy Cornelius Fudge ministro de magia, y tengo ordenes de Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts, de llevarte allá, y como dije antes déjanos explicarte algunas cosas- mirando su reloj dijo- tenemos 10 minutos para que llegue el carruaje, será mejor darnos prisa. -Ashley- interrumpió el señor Keegan, su supuesto padre- solo yo, te diré que eres una bruja. -¿Qué soy que? -Una bruja- Prosiguió Fudge- y ellos no son tus verdaderos padres, tus verdaderos padres eran magos, y tu fuiste enviada aquí por Dumbledore para protegerte de...-titubeó-de...de Voldemort- Fudge tembló- tu eres hija de la hermana de James Potter, el nombre de tu madre era Lesley y el de tu padre Edward, tu verdadero nombre, completo, es Ashley Dawson Potter, tus verdaderos padres: los Dawson, una familia de magos tan buena como tus tíos los Potter, tienes una hermana, Nabledy, ella tiene 18 años y también fue separada de sus padres, vive con sus padres adoptivos los Jefferson, y vive aquí en Londres y ella ya sabía que era bruja, sabía que tú eras su hermana solo que no te conoce bien. -¿Y por que no vivo con mis padres verdaderos?- dijo con lagrimas y una combinación de ira, confusión y miedo- pero no lo pregunto por que no los quiera- se apresuró a decir al ver la cara que ponían los Keegan- ustedes han sido los mejores tutores para mi. -Ya te dije antes que Quien-tu-sabes estaba detrás de todos los Potter, que fueran magos, tu madre Lesley era una Potter, y tu padre conocía muy bien a tus tíos Lily y James Potter, Quien-tu-sabes iba detrás de todos ellos, pero esa no era la única familia, estaban los Longbottom, ellos no están muertos, pero ahora no reconocen ni a su propio hijo- a Fudge se le corrió una lagrima, muy pequeña que solamente Ashley la notó -Pero entonces ¿que pasó con mis padres? - Ashley se sintió entre abrumada y mareada -Ashley - dijo Fudge con calma - siento decirte esto, sea o no la persona indicada para decírtelo, tienes que saberlo, tus padres están...muertos - ¿Pero por qué nunca me lo dijeron? ¿Acaso piensan que soy débil o qué? - estalló con lagrimas -¡Vaya!- exclamó Fudge con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, pero aún con sus lagrimas - saliste igual que tu primo Harry, el es igual de fuerte que tú y permíteme decirte que se llevarán muy bien en Hogwarts -¿Harry? ¿Quién es el?-ese nombre le sonaba a Ashley. -Ashley todas las preguntas para después, solo te digo que tienes que empacar ya, por que solo quedan 5 minutos para irnos. -Pero ¿a dónde voy? -Vas a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería ya lo dije eres una bruja, solo empaca y le haces las preguntas a Hagrid. Acabo de recordar que a los chicos de tercer año para arriba los dejan ir a Hogsmeade, diles a tus padres que te lo firmen - y así lo hizo, recordando por fin la carta, la introdujo en su maleta.  
Pero ¿quién, rayos, era Hagrid y Harry, y Nabledy; quien era Dumbledore? ¿Vería otra vez a sus padres adoptivos: los Keegan? ¿Vería a sus amigos Dave y Diane? -Pero mis amigos, Dave y Diane, mis padres, bueno mis padres adoptivos, ¿que voy a hacer? -A tus padres los podrás ver cuando regreses, y a tus amigos, si te refieres a Dave Russel y Diane Kimpbel... -Si ellos son, ¿que les pasa? - dijo inmediatamente -Son también magos, y ellos tampoco lo sabían, ¿sabes por que ellos dos tienen los ojos grises igual que los tuyos? -Somos la pandilla gris, y es una casualidad - dijo recordando las veces que juraban diciendo -Si, pero es que nunca te lo preguntaste, creo que eres muy parecida a Harry Potter, el es un poco despistado también, se da cuenta de todo casi al final. Bueno basta de charla y despídete de tus padres que ya esta aquí el carruaje- anunció Fudge -¿Mamá por que lloras aún si me vas a seguir viendo?- le preguntó Ashley a su madre al ver qué, cuando se despedían, le corría una lagrima por su mejilla -Pensé que ya no nos ibas a querer, hija mía, pensé que nos ibas a odiar por esto -No mamá no pienses así, los quiero a los dos- y con un beso en la mejilla a los dos les dijo:- Hasta pronto.  
Aproximándose al carruaje, Ashley lo vio muy pequeño, pero en cuanto entró que sorpresa se dio: el carruaje parecía que era una catedral, grande, bastante acogedor como para ser un simple carruaje, enseguida de los asientos había unas mesitas con todos los dulces que hubiera visto jamás, cogió una cajita que decía "Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores"... -Cuando dice de todos los sabores, quiere decir, realmente, de todos los sabores- le advirtió una voz suave y al volverse a ver quien le había hablado se sorprendió al ver que esa chica era igual ella, solo que los ojos los tenía azules, tenía unos 18 años, y sí, acertó era: Nabledy -Hola, Ashley- la saludó con una sonrisa en sus finos labios- ¿hace cuanto no te veía? -¿Eh...eres...Nabledy?- preguntó un poco nerviosa- ¿en verdad eres mi hermana? Nabledy asintió con la cabeza -¿Tú me podrías responder todas las preguntas? Es que me dijeron que un tipo llamado Hagrid me recibiría aquí, pero eres tu la que me recibió- preguntó un poco vacilante. Nabledy murmuró una risita -Hagrid, el iba a venir, pero pedí permiso a Dumbledore para que pudiera venir yo y poder verte, si, te responderé todo: adelante. -¿Quién es Harry Potter, por que dicen que es mi primo? - Ashley se sentía un poco cohibida - Es hijo de Lily y James Potter, nuestros difuntos tíos, al igual que nuestros padres: Lesley y Edward Dawson - a Nabledy se le borró la sonrisa al mencionar a sus padres -Nabledy, si sabía que nuestros padres están...muertos, pero estamos las dos para apoyarnos ¿o no?- le dijo Ashley, ella temblaba un poco, se sentía verdaderamente al lado de su hermana -Gracias, Ashley, es cierto - y respirando hondo prosiguió- bueno, James y Lesley eran hermanos, y cada uno se caso con su correspondiente, Voldemort... - Nabledy se detuvo para observar a Ashley - ¿no te estremeces al mencionar el nombre de Voldemort?- añadió al ver a Ashley como si en vez de Voldemort hubiera dicho gato -No ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? -Pues algunos se estremecen al oír su nombre. Bueno mejor sigo. Voldemort mataba a quién se interponía en su camino, y pues nuestros padres trataban de protegernos, al igual que los padres de Harry, solo que murieron en el intento, aunque hay una cosa que pocos la saben, Lily tenía el poder de detener el tiempo, pero no le permitían cambiar algo, tenía que dejar que las cosas sucedieran tal como llegaban.- (casi ningún mago tenía el don de parar el tiempo) Lily, cuando estaba Voldemort llegando hacia nuestra casa, ella se escondió por cinco minutos en un cuarto, entonces agarró con fuerza a Harry (tenía, él, un año) y detuvo el tiempo. Mientras tanto fue corriendo hacia la casa de nuestros padres y les advirtió que Voldemort podía llegar y tratar de matarlos, en eso nuestros padres nos escondieron en un cuarto que tenían debajo de una alfombra en el sótano, quiero decir que teníamos debajo del sótano, otro, Lily no dejó allí a Harry, por como te dije no se puede hacer cambios, pero aún así ella arriesgó la vida de su propia familia para salvarnos a nosotras, Voldemort atacó a James primero, mientras a Lily le decía que escapara con Harry, Lily escapó pero Voldemort la atacó, y murió. Trató de atacar a Harry, pero nadie sabe como fue que la maldición (Avada Kedavra) le rebotó a Harry y dio contra Voldemort, dejándole a Harry una cicatriz en forma de rayo, Voldemort no murió estaba moribundo, y pues un mortífago de él se lo encontró, Voldemort, mandó a que matara a nuestros padres, le fue muy obediente y así lo hizo. Entró en la casa de nuestros padres y los mató torturándolos, fue horrible...y lo que es aún peor es que Voldemort ah regresado, después de 14 años, esta aquí. Harry es famoso por haber derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero ha vuelto. -Nabledy, jamás supe ni tuve la sospecha que yo era mas que una chica normal- dijo secándose las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. -Pensabas que eras muggle, entonces. -¿Muggle? -Gente no mágica. Bueno, espera aquí, tengo que decirle al señor Fudge que ya estamos listas- y salió secándose las lagrimas y dejando a Ashley sentada, con la caja de Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores en sus manos. 


End file.
